A Drunken Marriage of Dominance
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: Lesson of life number seven: When you drink with friends have one friend who doesn't drink so they can keep you from drunkenly marrying a figurehead of a group looking to harm your own kind...P.S always carry a bobby pin on you. The poor man's swiss army knife. Rated M for my own saftey
1. Chapter 1

So this whole Idea came from reading a story called Jaune's pet tiger...go read it it is funny as hell. Anyways might make it more if I get enough likes but for now one shot

One Drunk Night Later

Pain….pain and more pain. That's all Jaune could feel….that and a cold metal on his wrists. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a what he could only guess was a hotel room. It seemed pretty upscale.

"Ow….dang it, Yang." He groaned sitting up. He got out of the bed only to be pulled down by the thing on his wrist. "Oof!...what the?" He asked looking at his wrist. He seemed to be handcuffed to the bed. "What the hell happened last night," Jaune asked standing up. That's when he noticed the draft in the room. Jaune looked and was shocked to see he was stark naked. He quickly looked around the room and found his clothes...across the room. "Damn it." He sighed. "Alright, there's gotta be a key in here somewhere." He said looking around the room. Sure enough, there was one. It was across the room next to his clothes. "DAMN IT!" He said loudly electing a yawn from the bed. Jaune looked over to see a dark haired beauty with piercing orange eyes and a dark complexion. She slowly let her eyes flutter open and spotted a Jaune who looked like he was scared shitless.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in my room!" She asked eyeing the boy. Jaune audibly gulped before talking with a scared voice and extremely red face.

"C-c-could you cover up first." He asked looking up at the roof. The woman blinked and looked down realizing she was naked as a baby. She rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing a robe from the ground.

"Now then human. Explain...what happened!" She said glaring at him.

"I don't know! I went with my team and our friends to celebrate my eighteenth birthday!" The teams wanted to celebrate (read as Yang wanted to) Jaune's birthday, by getting shitfaced. You see the drinking age for hunters is 18...seeing as they could die horribly its the least the government could do….well maybe not the least. "I had a few shots then something called The Huntsmans Killer. It was a deep red color. I drank that...then everything else is a blur."

"...Where did you get this...Huntsmans Killer."

"A bar called the Crow Bar," Jaune said as the woman went wide eyed before groaning.

"Of course it was." She put her hand to her head and that's when Jaune saw it….a golden ring.

"Shit." He said making the woman look at him then her hand. Jaune looked at his hand and saw a matching ring. "Fuck." He looked at his clothes and saw he was still handcuffed. "Animal." He said trying to get the cuff off. Sienna looked over at him with a scowl.

"You! You made us wed?!"

"What?! No! For all, we know these are just toy rings. Without a proper certificate, it isn't valid."

"...How do you know that?"

"My dad told me since that's how he and mom got together." He said trying to break the cuffs.

"Why not divorce?" She asked generally confused as to why they stayed together.

"Well they already were dating, but more than that its cause of my family's motto. 'An Arc never goes back on a promise.' and marriage is a promise-" He said suddenly realizing...that he was fucked.

"An Arc….you are an Arc?" the woman said approaching Jaune. Who was no trying to dislocate his hand so he could get it out of the cuff? "Tell me boy do you know who I am?" Jaune stopped and looked at the woman.

"...um...sorry I have no clue." He said making the woman grinned.

"I am Sienna Kahn!" She said dramatically….while Jaune just sat there with a blanket wrapped around himself.

"...Who?" He said making the woman flinch.

"...Sienna Kahn..*silence* Leader of the White Fang." Jaune just shrugged. "You mean to tell me you never heard of the white fang?"

"What? No, I have I just don't really care." Jaune said making Sienna glare at him. "I mean my family never really cared if you were Faunus or human. The only thing we cared about was how you acted. Like if you tried to hurt a family member or something." He said making Sienna smile lightly. She had heard that the Arc's were in fact the most open-minded people, this only confirmed it.

"Well, I suppose that there are worse mates."

"Wait….what?"

"Is that not what you said….marriage is a promise and an Arc never goes back on their word." She said grinning. Jaune went wide eyed before sighing.

"Can I have my clothes back?" Jaune asked with a scarlet face. Sienna grinned as she walked over to the pile of clothes and grabbed them. She walked over and dropped them off next to Jaune….just out of his reach. "Umm…..Sienna."

"You want your clothes….beg."

"Uh….Pardon?"

"...beg." She said letting her robe fall. Jaune just whimpered as Sienna pushed him down with her bare foot.

"Um..Sienna."

"...call me Mistress."

"M-m-mistress"

[Somewhere in Vale]

Adam was waking up from one hell of a drinking contest. _He was a human yes, but he drank like a fish_. He thought as he stood up. He looked over his shoulder and in his bed was a sight that made him pale dramatically. It was a human girl. One with blonde hair. Adam back slowly stood up and saw something that also shocked him. His partner who had left him in the forever fall….was naked with the girl…..and he was naked….and wearing a ring. "...Animal."


	2. Chapter 2

….so many reviews….Thank you all! I shall continue it!

"You could cut the air with a knife." Jaune muttered to himself making Sienna and Yang nod. After a few hours Sienna and Jaune had decided to leave the hotel and head to Beacon, much to Sienna's anger. It took quite a bit of convincing but Jaune had promised he would not let anything happen to her. While Sienna wasn't worried about that, Jaunes loving nature somehow won her over. So the two had made the journey to the docks. After a heated argument with a Atlesian Knight the two managed to get a ride to beacon….and a shiney new robot head. Low an behold they weren't the only ones to arrive.

[Thirty Minutes before the meeting]

Sienna sat with a amused look on her face as Jaune emptied his stomach.

"Air sickness….really?" She asked smirking while Jaune just groaned.

"It's more….urk!" He said before vomiting again. Sienna rolled her eyes before seeing something shiny on Jaune and grinning. With a jerk the airship came to a stop and the door opened. Jaune went to get off the ship only stop and turn to the trash. Sienna rolled her eyes and walked off the ship...only to look to her left and see Blake Belladonna getting of the ship next to them. The two stopped and just stared at each other.

"..."

"..." The two just stared at each other...only to stop when Adam and Yang walked off the ship...one leading the other with a collar. Guess which one.

"...Dare I asked?" Sienna asked.

[Another thirty minutes later]

"DIE!" Now I bet you know who said that…..yup! It was Blake as she was currently trying to stab Adam with a spork. Yang kinda just watched in mild amusement while Adam was trying to find his sword.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted kicking her away. Now Yang was slightly miffed….or would have been if Blake hadn't jammed the spork into the bull's leg. "OW! Will you stop!"

"No! You took advantage of us!"

"Uh Blake." Yang said making Blake look at her. "Other way around." She said pointing to the collar on Adam.

"...wait what?" She asked a bit confused. Adam saw the collar and reached to remove it...only for a few hundred volts to run through him.

"GET IT OFF!" Adam yelled as he twitched on the floor. Blake saw Yang holding a remote in her hand and a key in the other.

"Nah! I like my men well done." She said smirking only for Blake to hit her on the head.

"STOP BEING SO LAID BACK!" She said as Yang rubbed her head. "We are in a room with a monster Yang!"

"Looks more like my Uncle when he drinks too much and the cops get annoyed." She said watching Adam breath heavily. "Besides if he has the collar on we can keep him out of trouble….BETTER YET! We take him to headmaster Ozpin!" She said making Adam glare at her.

"WOMAN! YOU THINK I WOULD-" His voice cut out as he fell to the ground twitching again.

"Don't woman me." Yang said with a smirk as she used her big toe to shock the man again. She reached down and grabbed the remote with a smile. "Now let's get dressed and head to beacon."

[Thirty Minutes later]

"Sienna. Get this human and that traitor to-" Adam stopped again as he fell to his knees and twitched.

"Down boy." Yang said making Sienna grin.

"Honestly Adam I think this is good for you. Some self control could do wonders for you." She said smiling.

"Leader Kahn...what are you doing here?"

"I am here with my new lover to speak with Ozpin." She said making Blake and Adam stare at her while Yang smiled.

"Well who's the lucky man tiger?" Yang punned making Sienna glare at her.

"He is a loving and caring young man and quite the mate." She said smiling as Jaune walked off the ship.

"What I miss?" He asked seeing Blake and Yang...who was blushing and trembling doing her best not to laugh, while Blake looked like a fish out of water. Jaune didn't know it...but his collar was showing. "Uh….Yang Blake...why do you have a collar on that guy?" He asked making Blake sputter.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A COLLAR ON?!" She asked loudly making Yang double over in laughter. Meanwhile Adam looked like someone had kicked him in the nuts and ran off. He was floored, the very woman who said that they should use violence to show their power...was married to a human. Jaune looked down and blushed as he pulled his hoodie up so that it would cover the leather strap.

"It shows he is mine and mine alone." Sienna said pulling Jaune next to her...then locking lips with him passionately. Blake and Adam just stared in disbelief while Yang clapped.

"Vomit boy has become Vomit man!" She shouted loudly making Jaune blush and Sienna grin.

"Now what we did a few hours ago made him a man." She said making Blake and Jaune gawk at her. Adam at this point just gave up and passed out, while Yang smirked.

"Good on you Vomit man. But I guarantee bull boy here was better." She said smirking. No way was she gonna be out done by vomit boy. Adam shook his head and stood up.

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS HARL-*twitch**twitch*"

"Yang!" Blake shouted hitting her upside the head. "I want to forget that night! Don't bring it up!"

"Sadly I am afraid you will have to." A voice said making group turn to see Ozpin standing there with a annoyed Glynda. "Now let's take this inside.

[Now]

Jaune and Sienna sat at a long table with Adam next to Sienna and Jaune next to Sienna. Yang and Blake sat opposite the three while Ozpin sat at the head of the table. "Now then. Let me make this easy...what happ-"

"OZPIN!" Glynda ground while Ozpin facepalmed. It only figures, a simple talk ruined by the one and only General Ironwood. "I had heard you were having a meeting with these terrorists! But to think you would actively bring them into the school!" Sienna and Adam glared at Ironwood.

"Who are you to call us terrorists!" Sienna said angrily.

"I am-"

"I know who you are! You are a dog who would rather see Faunus treated as slaves then as equals."

"If you want equality you should try and earn it not kill for it!"

"We wouldn't have to if you and your kind didn't stamp out our attempts! Even when we did it peacefully!"

"Then maybe you should just-"

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin had expected Glynda to snap first. Not himself. "Both of you can it! I don't care about your political fight! I want to know how you two ended up married with my students."

"Ozpin I-"

"I don't care James." Ozpin said firmly. "Take it elsewhere."

"But-"

"NOW!" Ozpin said slamming the tip of his cane down and cracking the floor...made of solid concrete. Ironwood glared at the white fang members before stepping out the door. "Now...let's try this again. I can assume this goes back to Mrs. Xiao Long call for celebration."

"Yes." Blake and Jaune said making Yang blush and scratch her head.

"Good, now that I know that I can already tell what happened with you three." He said pointing at the three students. "Now how did you two get involved."

"..."

"..."

"...well?" Ozpin said Adam groaned and set his head on the table while Sienna kept a face of stone….well except for her red checks. "...I'm waiting."

"..."

"...we were celebrating Adam's birthday and completion of a recent mission." She said sighing. Ozpin just nodded.

"Okay there we go. Was that so hard. Now then we need to discuss what to do next."

"It does not matter." Adam said coldly "So long as the certificate is missing this means nothing." Adam said standing to leave. Ozpin smirked though with a few taps on his scroll the two certificates popped up. One read, "Jaune Arc and Sienna Kahn Arc" the other read, "Yang Xiao Long, Blake Xiao Long, and Adam Xiao Long." Adam and Blake just deadpanned the hologram.

"You were saying Adam?" Blake said slightly annoyed while Adam just smirked.

"I can still simply walk out of the agreement."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ozpin said with a smirk of his own. Adam quirked a eyebrow at the man.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Her mother is coming." Ozpin said making Yang freeze up and Adam roll his eyes.

"And this should scare me why?" He asked. Unknown to him a portal had opened up behind him and a woman had walked through. She then placed her hand on his shoulder and what she said next scared the wrath of god into him.

"Hello Adam." Adam paled at this and slowly turned his head to see the masked of one Raven Branwen. "We need to talk." She said opening a portal behind her and tossing Adam into it. She looked to Yang and smiled at her before walking through. Everyone was dead silent.

"...well that was a thing." Sienna said a bit unable to understand what happened.

"Indeed." Ozpin said only for a notification pop up on his scroll. "Ah, it would see James and Ares are going at it again." Hearing that name Jaune and Sienna froze.

"Ares Arc?!"

"DAD!?" Jaune and Sienna said together.

"Ares Arc is your father?!...YOUR PART OF THE MAIN BLOODLINE OF ARCS?!" Sienna said shocked.

"...Oh, and it seems your mother and sisters are now fighting James." Ozpin said making Jaune go a deathly white.

"...shit."

Hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Chapter 3

"You dare call my son a terrorist!" A man bellowed as he swung a rather large blade at the head of General James Ironwood. "My son may be weak! Spineless! And a pathetic warrior! But he would never harm the innocent!" The man yelled as he unleashed a torrent of fire at the man.

"I didn't say that!" James said dodging the fire. "I merely suggested the idea he- gah!" James was cut of by a woman punching him in the side and into a wall. She was then joined by seven girls.

"Okay girls head on up to Ozzie. Me and Daddy are gonna beat the oil out of the tin man." She said grinning a vicious smile. The girls all nodded and made their way for the headmasters office. "Now then James," She said cracking her knuckles. "Let's chat." Ironwood trembled at this woman. Let it be known James was a smart man. He just forgot rule number seven in life. Don't fuck with a mother bears cub.

[Ozpin's Office]

"Seems like James remembered rule seven." Ozpin said with a smile while Glynda had her head in her hand.

"They wrecked the whole courtyard." She muttered already thinking of several ways to punish those two for making more work for her.

"Now then, while Mister Xiao Long is talking to his mother in law, let's move on to the bigger issue here." Ozpin said putting the tips of his fingers together. "Teams." That one word made Blake and Yang go pale while Jaune froze. "Team RWBY is on their way up while Team JNPR is waiting outside." He said hitting a button on his scroll. The door to the office opened and walked in a extremely happy looking Nora, a bashful Ren, and Pyrrha, of the three looked confused. She had no clue what was going on the other day she had opted to stay at school and study. Nora had gone so she could enjoy some pancakes Yang had told her about….too bad she left out the part that they had alcohol in them. Ren went along to ensure that damage would be minimal at best. It didn't work. "Mr and Mrs. Lie." Ozpin said making Ren stiffen and Nora smile brighter. "Miss Nikos. I believe some congratulations are in order."

"Um Headmaster, isn't Nora's last name Valkyrie?" Pyrrha asked making Nora's smile grow while Ren sighed.

"Weeeeelllll~ Me and Renny bear got married last night!" Nora said happily making Pyrrha and Jaune gawk at her.

"Blame Yang." Ren said dropping his head. Yang just smiled and scratched the back of her head while Blake groaned. Indeed on Nora and Ren's hands were wedding rings.

"Indeed. Well I would like to congratulate you Mr. and Mrs. Lie as well as you Mr. and Mrs. Arc." Pyrrha heard this and spun around quickly to Jaune. There she saw the extremely beautiful woman next to him.

"So you are my mates partner?" Sienna asked standing up and approaching the spartan. Pyrrha blinked as Sienna walked up to her and began to observe her. "Hmmm. Very well I accept you. If you wish to borrow him all I ask is that you inform me." Sienna a said making Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune blush while Nora and Yang busted out laughing.

"B-b-beg your pardon!?" Pyrrha asked while Jaune tried to understand what was just said.

"Is it not obvious you harbor feelings for him?" She asked making the girl sputter. "I saw the look of worry you had. I can only assume it was because you have lost the chance to be with him." Pyrrha winced at that while Jaune just blinked.

"What makes you think Pyrrha would even consider me as a boyfriend?" Jaune asked making everyone in the room drop their heads.

"...On second thought if you wish to borrow him simply do it." Sienna said, pitting the red head. Pyrrha just sighed and dropped her her head into her hands.

"What did I say?" Jaune asked making Sienna feel even worse for the girl.

"It looks like team RWBY is here. Team JNPR please return to your dorm, I would rather not have my office filled with two teams, seven angry sisters, two angry parents for now, a loud mouth Atlasiean General, and two White Fang members." That one made Team JNPR stop and look at Sienna.

"Where are my manners," Sienna said looking to the three. "I am Sienna Kahn Arc. Leader of the the white fang." She said body and proudly.

"WHAT!?" Okay, maybe it was a bit too loud.

"Ah that is team RWBY. And here I was hoping Mr. Xiao Long would have returned by not, but I suppose-" Ozpin stopped a red portal opened and Adam was thrown through. Rave stabbed a blade into the ground with a note on it before vanishing. Ozpin ripped the note on and read it aloud to the group.

"Remember what I said Adam or else. Now then to Ozpin since I knew..you..would take the note..." Ozpin just made a flat face. "Ehem. To my daughter, I will speak with you soon, for now know that I have told Adam to stay with you. The reason being you both have anger issues. The diffrence being, he can control his anger and use it to fight. You cannot. Learn from him. Until we speak again." Ozpin said finaly looking to a shellshocked Yang. After so long from not hearing from her mother, this was starting to work out in her favor. She got to see her mother and now she would get to talk to her this time. "Now then Team JNPR you may leave. Except for you Jaune. You and Sienna are staying behind. I refuse to be left here when your sisters and mother arrive." Ozpin said making Jaune go pale. With that Team JNPR minus the J went for the door only for Sienna to stop Pyrrha.

"Like I said, if you wish to borrow him go right ahead." She said smirking, but then her smirk went deathly cold. "But do not think you can take him from me." She said with a tone that made Pyrrha both respect the woman...aaaaand fear for her life. The Spartan left the office, yet something stuck with her. _Sienna seemed sincere about letting me use Jaune...WHAT WAS AM I THINKING! Jaune isn't some toy for me to use...use as much as I want- NO BAD PYRRHA!...maybe just cuddles._ She thought with a bright red face as she left the office. As she left she walked by a girl who was equally as red faced. Weiss Schnee, who was not red faced from embarassment. No no she was mad, no she was furious! The leader of the white fang, in the room right infront of her. She would make her pay for what she did...or she would have until she saw Jaune next to her with a collar on and a boy with red hair next to Yang with a collar as well...but his had leash leading to Yang's arm. The thought that Weiss had planned on saying to this woman died with that sight.

"YANG!" Weiss was knocked from her thoughts as a red flash zoomed by her and glomped Yang. Adam was still a bit out of it after his talk with Raven, but now this girl in red was talking a mile a minute. "Areyouokaywhathappenedwhoishewhydoeshehaveacollarwhydoes-"

"Ruby. Slow down please." Blake said holding onto her head.

"Sorry!"

"Well Ruby short story is," Yang said tugging on the leash bring Adam over to her. "Meet your brother in law." She said smirking while Ruby looked like she had been slapped by a fish.

"...what?" Weiss was frozen in shock. "Oh. My. Oum…..This is AWESOME!" She said speeding over to Adam flinched as she popped next to him. "Hi I'm Ruby! That's my partner Weiss! Is that a sword?! What's it made of? Can it do more than be a sword? Is it a sniper?"

"RUBY ROSE!" Ruby stopped and looked to Weiss. "Don't talk to him don't you know who he is?!" Ruby stopped and stared at Adam for a few seconds.

"Oh, I know! My Brother in law!" She said hugging him. Adam froze and eyebrow twitched in slight agitation.

"No! He's a White Fang Officer! He's wanted by Atlas and Vale!" She said making Ruby stop and look at Adam who expected her to jump off and hide behind Yang.

"So?" That made Adam and Sienna look at her. "He doesn't seem so bad."

"Ruby." Now she looked to Blake. "Weiss is right. Adam and Sienna...they are the reason I quit the White Fang." This made Ruby stop and look at Adam harder.

"Hmm….well I think he must have some good in him."

"What?" Weiss, Blake, and Adam asked.

"Well he hasn't tried to hurt you or Yang." Blake actually stopped at that one. He had been with them all day and hadn't tried anything. "If he was so bad wouldn't he have tried to fight back or hurt you guys." She asked making Adam grow still. Blake, Weiss and Sienna all looked at Adam who had a calm look. Adam just looked at Ruby who smiled and he released a breath.

"I suppose I don't completely hate this situation," Adam said with a sigh. Ruby just smiled while Weiss scoffed.

"Give it time you'll hurt them, your kind always does."

"Mrs. Schnee Please save the politics for afterword. I told James the same thing….and he's still fighting of the Arcs.

[Courtyard]

"HELP!" James shouted as Ares and his wife charged at him both carrying two large swords.

[Office]

"Well then I guess all we have left are the Arc girls." Ozpin said making Weiss scoff.

"I still want to talk about this," Weiss said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"We will Mrs. Schnee. Now I wish to meet my new in-laws." Sienna said with a wild grin. Jaune had a look of terror on his face while Adam said what he was thinking.

"Fuck."


End file.
